thedemonapostles_rpg_collectionsfandomcom-20200215-history
WH40K: Ogryn
Name: Ogryn Dice: 12D Dexterity: 2D / 4D Knowledge: 1D+2 / 3D+2 Mechanical: 1D+2 / 3D+2 Perception: 2D / 4D Strength: 2D+2 / 4D+2 Technical: 1D+2 / 3D+2 Move: 12 / 14 Size: 2.5 - 3.0 m Weight: 225 - 275 kg Special Abilities: *'Die Hard': Through either willpower or sheer stubbornness, Ogryns refuses to die. When they suffer from blood loss, they may roll twice to avoid death. *'Iron Jaw': The Ogryn can bounce back from most strikes without ill effects. If ever Stunned, a successful Strength Test allows the Ogryn to ignore the effects. *'But It Dark in Dere': Despite their fearsome and fearless nature, Ogryns are extremely claustrophobic. They will not enter caves, basements, ruins, infantry fighting vehicles like the Chimera, or even smaller than average buildings, of their own free will. Officers and Commissars can order them into such places, but suffer a –1D penalty to any Command Skill Tests to do so, and Ogryns suffer a –1D to all Skill Tests when so confined. *'Clumsy': Ogryn’s hands are not only much larger than those of a normal human, but also far stronger, and most Ogryn have a hard time using them to perform delicate, or even normal, tasks. Because of this, Ogryn cannot use most weapons made for humans, as they tend to break them when they try. *'Hulking Size': Due to their increased size, Ogryns suffer a -1D penalty to to both Sneak and Hide Skill Tests. Furthermore, enemies gain a +1D to their attack rolls against an Ogryn. *'Sturdy': Sturdy creatures are hard to move and thus gain a +2D bonus to Tests made to resist grappling. *'Unnatural Strength': Grants Ogryns a +2D to Strength and Strength related skills, but not for damage or damage resistance or other resistance rolls. Description: "Brute force not work? It because you not use enough of it!"—Karg, Ogryn Bone'ead The Ogryn (Homo sapiens gigantus) are a huge and physically powerful Abhuman mutant subspecies of humanity, often employed by the Imperium of Man as shock troopers in the Astra Militarum's Militarum Auxilla. Ogryns possess many traits prized by the Imperium; they are brutally strong and completely loyal, although extremely limited intellectually, which restricts their battlefield role to simple and direct assaults. They hail from a series of cold and barren planets across the galaxy that possess high gravity, such as Anark Zeta, which is why they appear larger, heavier and bulkier compared to baseline humans. Ogryns compensate for their stupidity with overwhelming physicality -- the brutish creatures stand around ten Terran feet tall and can shrug off wounds that would kill an Imperial Guardsman several times over. These qualities mean that Ogryns make exceptional shock troops, and are often deployed on the front lines of battle by Imperial commanders. It is fair to say that Ogryns do have their limitations. Their equipment must be simple and exceptionally rugged, as anything within arm's reach is likely to see brief and violent service as an improvised club. Their heavily built Ripper Guns must also be fitted with burst limiters to stop the Ogryns from firing ceaselessly -- thirty solar seconds of noisy enjoyment can easily leave these Abhumans short of ammunition before a battle has even begun. Ogryns are easily confused, meaning they work best when given simple, straightforward missions, and their lack of personal hygiene borders on the criminal. However, once indoctrinated into the Imperial Creed they are doggedly loyal, and their strength and resilience make them a potent weapon. Source: *Warhammer 40,000 Wiki: Ogryn *Only War Core Rulebook (page 90-91) *thedemonapostle